Wikia Town
Note: Wikia Town contains romance up to dating and kissing in a few episodes but nothing too inappropriate. Wikia Town is a TV series by PetStarPlanet. The series takes place in fictional places called Wikia Town and YouTube City. Most of the characters of the series are based on Wikia and YouTube users. Plot Season 1 First half (episodes 1-13) Star and her family move from a big city called YouTube City to a more calm place called Wikia Town. In Wikia Town, Star starts attending Skylanders Fan High and MovieStarPlanet High. She gets many new friends, with her closest friends being Taylor Sabrina "Draco" and Samantha. However, because she is a fourth year student, she needs to choose which school she wants to continue next year. Second half (episodes 14-26) Skylanders Fan High has an annual event known as the Skystones Tournament where ten elemental teams compete. Now, the third annual Skystones Tournament is held and Star is trying to help her team, the Air team, win. At the same time, Star needs to make a choice between her two high schools, which is hard because she has close friends at both high schools. Episodes Each season has 26 episodes and one episode is released every week, meaning that there will be two seasons in a year (except for 2015). The total number of seasons is 13, meaning that the last episode will be aired in late 2021. Season 1 # A New Home # Meet the Moviestars # Elemental Team # Easter Hunting # April Fools # Eggsellent Easter # The Story of the User Squad # Fanfiction Camp # Happy Birthday to You Two # Trip to the Lost Islands # The Artic Team # High School Day # House of Volcanoes # Skystones Training # Step-Sibling Rivalry # The Chompy Race # Big Star 6 # Escaping Detention # Team Sport Training # The Roboto-Ball Match Spin-offs Besides the 13 episodes, the series has many spin-offs. Spin-offs include movies, video games and mobile apps. While the spin-offs are non-canon to the series, it is confirmed that the birthdays mentioned in a Wikia Town mobile app are canon. Movies * Wikia Town: End of the World (December 2015) Games * LEGO Wikia Town (December 2015) * TBA LEGO Wikia Town sequel (January 2017) Mobile Apps * TBA Wikia Town mobile app (similar to Skylanders: Lost Islands) See also *Wikia Town/Characters *Wikia Town/Locations *Wikia Town/Timeline *Wikia Town/School system Trivia * The series is mostly based on real events on Wikia but they were changed to resemble actual real life. However, many fictional events (such as the annual Skystones Competition) were added to the series. * The high schools in Wikia Town are based on real wikis. However, each high school is based on more than one wiki (usually each high school includes wikis that have pretty much the same people, such as Skylanders Fan Wiki, Television Wiki and Skylanders Genre Games Wiki). * Originally, the characters' names were the same as their usernames, but they were changed in order to make the series seem more like real life. Category:TV Shows Category:PetStarPlanet Category:Wikia Category:Television Category:Wikia Town